Nyanses II
}} is a Rank A, Restoration-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank SS Yo-kai. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: **''Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. ** ''Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. **''Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * ''Yo-kai Watch animation: Major Yo-kai. Biology Nyanses II is an infant Cat Yo-kai with blue fur, and yellow wisps on his two tails. The white pattern on his muzzle has a drop-like shape, and he has two round, white spots on his brows. His eyes are light blue, and the insides of his ears are golden, possibly decorated with gold. Unlike the other Cat Yo-kai, none have a chip in their left ear. He is always shown sucking on a pink pacifier. On his head, he wears a blue and gold striped Nemes and a golden Ureaus. Around his waist is a golden belt. Like many Cat Yo-kai, he wears collar around his neck, his being golden, with a blue bell. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 Nyanses II appears in the the quest "Jessica and the Mysterious Blue Cat" in version 4.0 of Yo-kai Watch 3. While the quest can be played in any version of the games, only players of Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura have the option to battle Neko II once per day after the quest is finished, with a small chance of befriending him if they win. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble In the Japanese version, Nyanses II can be freed from the Treasure Crank-a-kai in random event periods where it is available. ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2'' Nyanses II has a small chance of becoming your friend after clearing the Nyanses II dungeon of the same name. ''Yo-kai Watch'' animation Nyanses II debuted in ''Busters Treasure arc part 7: The Sobbing Golden Coffin''. Indiana Jaws, Jibanyan T, and Komasan T find the young pharaoh cat sleeping inside of a sarcophagus. He talks about how he comes from an ancient line of pharaohs and rulers and that he was in the coffin for a long nap. When the group is leaving for the treasure, Nyanses II follows them out of fear of being left alone. When they reach the treasure room, Nyanses II jumps into a cage where he pulls the chest out, only to activate the trap as the room floods with water. As Indiana Jaws was emptying his pockets for a way to save them, out floats the nipple to Nyanses II's bottle. He takes it and puts it on his bottle, which is a Yo-kai Blaster. As he attaches it, the summoning artifact in the chest reacts to a medal in Nyanses II's ribbon. It then summons Fitwit and stops the trap. After that happened, Nyanses II joins the adventurers. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute Tolerance Movelist |15-33x2|-|Single enemy}} |70|Restoration|Single ally}} }}||-|Single enemy|Turns a foe into such a big baby that their STR goes way down.}} }}|90|Restoration|All allies|Pacifier power doesn't suck! Instead it restores HP to all allies!}} }}||-||Prevents linked Yo-kai from being Inspirited.}} Etymology "Neko II" is derived from and likely the Egyptian king Necho II. "Nyanses II" is derived from Nyan and Ramses II, another ancient Egyptian king. Trivia In other languages Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk Category:Male Characters Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai